Users of portable electronic devices such as tablets, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), as well as mobile phones and smart phones may encounter use and/or functionality issues with their devices or with the systems and services that both support and are accessed by those devices. In the event that a service or device problem arises, a user can contact and communicate with customer care regarding the problem experienced. During the course of this interaction, the customer care representative may troubleshoot the device or service directly or indirectly, depending on the type of problem reported and the available troubleshooting solutions.